


Our Little Hideout

by Cabinet_Monster



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, This is just me wanting Squirrelflight to get a gf and leave Bramblestar tbh, i have no idea how to tag help, well actually attemp on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabinet_Monster/pseuds/Cabinet_Monster
Summary: Squirrelflight goes to her's and Tawnypelt's hideout to enjoy each others company
Relationships: Squirrelflight/Tawnypelt (Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Our Little Hideout

Squirrelflight walked through the tall grass full of flowers, she was happy to meet again with Tawnypelt, their little reunions became more usual and both enjoyed each other's company.

She leaped across a fallen tree that lead to a small flower field that bloomed during newleaf, then she saw Tawnypelt, her mottled and tortoiseshell fur glowing with the soft light of the sun and her green eyes that resembled the forest with their deep hue, Squirrelflight could look at them for hours.

Tawnypelt noticed Squirrelflight and walked close to her, nuzzling her softly, Squirrelflight purred and they both walked where Tawnypelt was sitting before, admiring the view of their little hideout. Tawnypelt laid down close to some primroses and violets that grew together, Squirrelflight laid close to her, both softly purring as they nuzzled each other.

“I missed you” Tawnypelt said looking at Squirrelflight

“We saw each other less than a quarter-moon ago” Squirrelflight said slightly giggling

“It felt like moons ago!” The mottled she-cat replied nuzzling closer to Squirrelflight’s pelt

“I know, I wish we could be together everyday in here, nothing bothering us, just enjoying each others company” Squirrelflight replied with a sad tone, laying her head on the grass

Both stayed silent and decided to just enjoy their time together, they had until sun-high before returning to their respective clans. It was better to ignore everything right now, it was only the two of them, no one else existed, it was only them in the world when they were in their little hideout.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes! English is not my first language and I made this in 10 minutes-
> 
> Alternative title: Just give Squirrelflight a gf


End file.
